


Lovino Needed to Think

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: SpaMano Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Antonio Fernandez - Freeform, Feliciano Vargas - Freeform, Lovino Vargas - Freeform, Ludwig Beilschmidt - Freeform, Ludwig Bugermeistermesiterburger, M/M, Requests, gerita - Freeform, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino stared at the ceiling, praying that what he was hearing wasn’t what he was <i>actually</i> hearing. The other possibilities flashed through his head; the cat, the other cat, maybe Grandpa was playing the drums, maybe the house was settling.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Lovino breathed.</p><p>Maybe one of the water pipes was banging rhythmically against the wall. Maybe, <i>maybe</i>, it <i>wasn’t</i> Feliciano’s bed bumping against the wall. Maybe the cat had learned how to speak, and she was the person moaning Feliciano’s name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovino Needed to Think

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW.**

Lovino stared at the ceiling, praying that what he was hearing wasn’t what he was _actually_ hearing. The other possibilities flashed through his head; the cat, the other cat, maybe Grandpa was playing the drums, maybe the house was settling.

“Oh my god,” Lovino breathed.

Maybe one of the water pipes was banging rhythmically against the wall. Maybe, _maybe_ , it _wasn’t_ Feliciano’s bed bumping against the wall. Maybe the cat had learned how to speak, and she was the person moaning Feliciano’s name.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Lovino said, angrier, yet softer.

What were they thinking? It didn’t even matter what they were thinking, why would they put _him_ through this? Feliciano knew Lovino took forever to fall asleep. And yet, if the thin, thin walls had anything to say about it, Lovino’s brother was certainly going at it.

Dear god, Lovino could hear _everything_. The way Ludwig said Feliciano’s name, the soft words they said to one another, Feliciano’s soft giggles and—

“Holy fucking shit,” Lovino groaned.

Oh, they heard _that_. The noises from next door stopped, replaced by rapid whispering. Lovino grimaced.

“Lovino?”

“Feliciano… _Ludwig_.”

“Um, are you still awake?”

“No, Feliciano, I’m fucking sleep-talking.”

“Oh, uh…”

“I see you’ve moved your bed to the other wall. Hear. I hear you’ve moved your bed.”

The fucker was _giggling_. “I’m really, really sorry, Lovino. Don’t tell Grandpa. We can move the bed back.”

“That would be fucking peachy-keen.” 

Ludwig cleared his throat. “Lovino—“

“I swear to god, Feliciano, you have _one minute_.”  

Lovino needed to think.

Grandpa left next Friday for a convention with his old war buddies, leaving the house to Lovino and Feliciano. Ludwig, of course, was over, watching a movie with Feliciano. The two of them hardly looked up when Lovino led Antonio upstairs.

Antonio looked around Lovino’s room, smiling. “Wow, I didn’t think that your brother and Ludwig would be friends! Pretty strange, the two of them. So, anyways, the homework, I don’t—“

“I want you to fuck me.”

The grin remained on Antonio’s face, if a little dumbly. “What?”

Lovino ripped off his shirt, ignoring the blush he felt appearing on his cheeks. “You heard me. I don’t have all day. I don’t know how long it’ll be until Grandpa gets back.”

Had Antonio been anything other than a teenaged boy, he might have reconsidered the suddenness of the proposition and the situation surrounding it. As it was, he hurriedly unbuttoned his own shirt, watching Lovino kick off his jeans and stand by the bed.

This was not the first time this Antonio had asked for help on Calculus. This was not the first time Lovino had demanded sex. It _was_ the first time Lovino didn’t cover his moans with his hand.

“Christ, Lovino,” Antonio panted underneath him, that wild grin still on his face.

“Shut up. Oh, _god_!”

Fucking Ludwig. Lovino hadn’t even _known_ he and Feliciano were… Whatever they were. Why the hell hadn’t Feliciano told him? It wasn’t the first time Feliciano had someone over, but it was the first guy. And it was Ludwig, the snobby, rich, buff kid.

“He didn’t even _mention_ it.”

“What?”

“Nothing, shut up.”

How many dates had the two of them had? Did Feliciano use protection? Why the _fuck_ had Feliciano moved his bed by Lovino’s wall? The whole thing was just baffling.

“ _Fuck_. Hey, why the _fuck_ wouldn’t you tell someone you were dating someone else?”

“We’re dating?”

“What? No. My brother. Son of a bitch, stop trying to kiss me, stay down!”

“He has a girlfriend?”

“Jesus Christ, you’re useless."


End file.
